Tetap dalam jiwa
by NastitiRandany
Summary: "..Seharusnya aku bisa merelakanmu seandainya itu tidak sulit. Namun, yang sangat menyakitkan ternyata bukan kenyataan bahwa aku harus melupakanmu,tapi melihatmu kelak seolah berkata kita sudah bukan apa-apa lagi . Mungkin kamu sudah lama berhenti, sedangkan aku menyayangimu seperti tidak akan berakhir,"


Mereka sedih disaat hari kebahagiaan kelulusan.

Mereka beduka disaat keadaan penuh suka serta haru.

Mereka kehilangan seorang guru disaat yang lain kehilangan teman.

Tapi Okuda Manami tak hanya kehilangan guru ataupun teman..

Ia juga kehilangan cinta pertamanya..

.

.

.

Disclaimer Yuusei matsui

Tetap dalam jiwa by me

Warning:Cerita terinspirasi darI HEMPH :v,abal,Eyd cacat,typo,baper.

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

Manami memandangi dirinya dicermin, Tubuhnya yang mungil telah dibalut cantik oleh Gaun berwarna merah cerah selutut dengan renda disekitar pinggang,rambut yang selalu ia kepang kali ini ia gulung sederhana tak lupa kacamata yang biasanya selalu membingkai Mata bermanik ungu nya ia lepas.

"Oke siap,"Dengan Polesan wajah yang natural serta Tas kecil berwarna cream cantik yang ia selemparkan ke bahu,ia siap untuk pergi ke acara Prom night SMP KUNUGIGAOKA.

.

.

.

"Ramai sekali,"Gumamnya ketika sampai di Ruang aula,para alumni bahkan sudah berdansa dan menikmati pesta,manik Ungu nya menyisiri liar para alumni untuk mencari rombongan kelasnya .

Namun sayang,penerangan yang minim-karenalampudansa-membuat ia susah untuk menemukan teman-temanya,bahkan ia selalu limbung karena sedari tadi ia terus-terus disenggol oleh beberapa orang yang sedang menari.

"Astaga.."Ia merogoh tas nya seraya bergumam,menyesali dirinya yang tadi menolak ajakan untuk berangkat ke prom night bersama Megu dan yang lainya.

"..Per-"

Manami tersentak ketika seseorang menarik tanganya menjauhi para pedansa.

Mengernyit memandangi punggung seorang pemuda yang kini menariknya.

'Ah Karma- _kun_?'Batin nya dalam hati ketika menyadari bahwa si Pemuda mempunyai surai Merah dan ia tau siapa satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai warna rambut seindah itu.

"Kau ini..."Tanpa menoleh Karma berujar"..Kau tidak tau tempat ya?"Bahu Karma berguncang,Manami tau Karma sedang tertawa.

"Ya aku tidak tau kalian berada dimana.."Ujar Manami sedikit berteriak agar suara nya masih bisa didengar Karma dan tak tenggelam dalam kebisingan suara dendang lagu Romansa yang memenuhi penjuru Aula.

Tak perlu Karma berbicara lagi dikarenakan beberapa detik kemudian mereka sampai ke gerombolan Murid Assasint tersebut.

Beberapa tersenyum, ada juga yang terkejut melihat Manami datang bersama Karma dan ada juga yang tak peduli tetap berdansa mengaliri Irama.

"Ne kalian berangkat bersama?"Nagisa yang pertama kali bertanya, disusul raut wajah penasaran Maehara dan Sugino.

Manami gelagapan tak mampu menjawab.

"Iya,"Padahal tadi si Pemuda cantik Nagisa, sedang bertanya pada Manami, tapi Karma yang merasa Laki malah duluan menjawab.

Nagisa mengangguk paham lalu menatap sebentar pada Sugino dan Maehara, mereka mengangkat bahu berbarengan.

.

.

.

"Ah Nami- _chi_ kau tidak mau ikut berdansa?"Si pirang Nakamura Rio berujar seraya menghentakan kaki nya seirama lagu,Surai pirang panjangnya bergoyang kesana-kemari selayaknya rumput yang diterjang angin.

"Ah tidak Rio-chi,aku disini saja,"Manami menggeleng cepat seraya menggenggam erat kaki gelas Wine anggur ringan ditangannya,Rio mendecak sebal.

"Ah tidakkah kau lelah sedari tadi kita mendengarkan sambutan yang pantas disebut cerita dongeng huh?"Rio menghentikan gerakanya lalu berjalan kearah Manami.

"Ah biarkan saja Rio- _chi_ ,Manami kan bukan kamu!"Sahut Si Gadis sexy Yada Touka, Gaun berwarna coklat terang begitu cantik melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ya benar dan Rio- _chi_ sebaiknya sudahi menarimu mari kita mengobrol tentang jalan yang akan kita tuju ,"Ujar Fuwa dengan bijaknya.

"Baiklah,"

"Wah kelihatannya yang paling beruntung adalah Akari- _chan_ ,"Sahut si Primadona kelas Kanzaki.

"Iya Kamu kan sudah pasti akan kembali menjadi Aktris ternama lagi kan?Mase Haruna?"Hinano menyahut dengan sedikit ledekan.

"Ah biasa saja.."Akari tersenyum"..aku malah turut sedih kita akan berpisah padahal yang aku ingiinkan adalah selalu bersama kelas ini.."

"Ya Akari benar.."Hinata memandangi ke arah Rombongan laki-laki kelas E"..Dan kalian tau apa yang lebih menyedihkan?"

"Apa ?"

"Jika cinta petama kalian berada dikelas ini lalu sebentar lagi akan berpisah apa yang kalian rasakan?"

Manami menoleh cepat ke arah Hinata.

".."

".."

".."

"Hinata benar tapi kurasa Nagisa akan tetap ada di kota ini,"Ujar Akari.

"Maehara juga,"

"Chiiba juga,"

Semua lalu menatap ke arah Manami.

"Karma akan tetap disini.."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Hinata dan yang lainnya.

"...Tapi aku tidak,"

"!"

"Apa maksudmu?"Rio bertanya.

"Aku akan dipindahkan ke luar Negeri,"

".."

".."

"Dunia kami berbeda,"Manami menatap ke arah ubin dibawah kakinya.

"Kami pasti akan terpisah,"Manami mengekpresikan raut wajah kecewa nya yang dibuat sedemikian mungkin untuk tersenyum.

"Manami mungkin nanti kalian akan bertemu lagi,"Rio dan yang lainya turut menghibur.

"Semoga saja.."Manami terkekeh ia menatap sendu pada sosok Bersurai merah di sudut ruangan.

"...Ne ayo kita lanjut berdansa..?"

.

.

.

"Jaa ne Manami sering-seringlah tukar kabar dengan kami ya,"Touka,Hinano,Hara dan beberapa siswa siswi satu persatu mulai meninggalkan aula.

"Iya itu pasti,"

"Okuda-san tidak pulang?"Tanya Nagisa.

Manami menoleh.

"Tentu saja aku pulang tapi stasiun kelihatanya sudah tutup jadi aku akan menunggu jemputan,"

"Ah ikut kami saja Okuda, Karma membawa mobil nya loh,"Sahut Sugiino dengan nyaringnya.

"Ya ikut saja dengan kami Okuda-san,tidak baik perempuan menunggu disini padahal hari sudah larut,"Ujar Karma seraya berjalan mendahului yang lainya.

Manami menimang sebentar.

"Baikah jika tidak merepotkan,"

.

.

.

"Nah sampai disini saja Karma-kun.."Mobil Karma berhenti pada sebuah rumah Bertulisan Shiota.

Nagisa turun dari mobil Karma"Terimakasih tumpanganya Karma-kun jaane,"

"Nah Okuda, kau pindah duduk didepan saja ya,"Ujar Karma, Manami tersentak dengan agak gugup ia menolah.

"Ara tidak perlu kurasa disini lebih baik,"

"Kalau begitu aku serasa tidak bersama manusia kau tau,"

Manami menghela nafas"Baiklah-baiklah,"Ia keluar dari mobil sebentar lalu masuk ke pintu tempat duduk depan.

Manami memandangi keluar jendela,memandangi lampu-lampu pelataran toko yang sudah padam sedetik kemudian rintikan air hujan berjatuhan.

"Hm?Hujan?padahal tadi langit kelihatan cerah dan berbintang,"Gumam Karma. Pandanganya menoleh kesamping.

"Okuda-san akan melanjutkan kemana?"Tanya Karma,ketika Manami menoleh Karma kembali memandang ke depan.

"A-aku akan .."Manami menelan ludahnya."Aku akan Sekolah di London,"

"Wah jauh sekali ya.."

"Karma-kun sendiri?"

"Aku akan ke Tokyo,mungkin akan mengambil jurusan Hukum jika nilai ku mencapai Tes,"Manami menoleh ke Karma,lalu terkekeh.

"Jangan bercanda kau itu sangat cerdas dalam berbagai hal,"Manami memandangi kedepan tepat disaat Karma menoleh menatap Manami dari samping.

"Tidak juga.."Karma memelankan laju mobilnya,"Kau tau aku payah tentang cinta..."

".."

".."

".."

"Aku tidak akan mengira gadisku yang selama ini kucintai akan meninggalkanku ke seberang benua,"

Manami menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau tau Karma-kun,diluar sana pastinya akan ada Wanita yang jauh lebih baik daripada aku.."Manami berkata dengan lirihnya.

"..Dan sebentar lagi kita akan berpisah,dunia kita akan berbeda,"Manami menghela nafas ketika melihat raut wajah Karma yang menatap lurus ke jalanan didepan mereka itu mendadak sendu.

"Tidak akan Manami.."

"..Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti Hubungan jarak jauh itu sangat menyakitkan Karma-kun,,"Manami menghapus kasar air mata yang mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Tapi kita bisa saling menerima kabar,ayolah Manami kau hidup di zaman mana?"

"Bukan nya begitu.."

Karma menghentikan mobilnya di tepi trotoar yang sepi.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"Nada yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar gusar dan penuh kecewa.

"Karena aku yakin!"Manami sedikit berteriak didepan wajah Karma, untungnya Karma bukan orang yang main tangan kepada gadisnya, ia tau gadisnya ini sedang dalam masa sulit.

Dan oleh karena itu Karma dengan lembutnya menarik Manami ke dalam dekapanya. Bagi Karma Manami bak sebuah benda yang benar-benar rapuh sedikit saja kau menyentuhnya maka ia akan hancur.

"Kau itu satu-satunya gadis yang aku sayangi.."Dan Karma terus membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Pipi Manami memerah mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah tenang?"Tanya Karma selembut mungkin.

Manami mengangguk.

"Maaf ya aku bersikap acuh dan formal jika berada dilingkungan sekolah, tapi kau harus tau itu demi kamu. Aku adalah seorang berandalan, banyak saja yang mungkin menaruh dendam kepadaku tapi aku tidak mau kamu juga terseret,"

"Kamu sudah mengatakanya berapa kali?"

"Mungkin 70 kali dengan yang sekarang haha,,"Karma tertawa renyah lalu berdehem sebentar.

"Apa yang membuat mu seemosi tadi?"

Manami mengernyitkan Dahi.

"Asalkan kamu tau, kamu bisa saja kelak akan melupakanku dan berpaling dengan wanita lain.."Mulut Karma terbuka hendak memberikan Sanggahan sebelum jari mungil Manami membekapnya.

"..Seharusnya aku bisa merelakanmu seandainya itu tidak sulit. Namun, yang sangat menyakitkan ternyata bukan kenyataan bahwa aku harus melupakanmu,tapi melihatmu kelak seolah berkata kita sudah bukan apa-apa lagi . Mungkin kamu sudah lama berhenti, sedangkan aku menyayangimu seperti tidak akan berakhir,"

Karma tertegun,menghadap lurus pada gadis manis didepanya yang kini benar-benar tulus menyayanginya.

"Kau memikirkan sampai sejauh itu?"Karma terperangah,pikiranya menerawang.

'Apakah aku akan seperti itu nantinya?'

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku.."Kali ini Manami melembut tidak berbicara terburu-buru seperti tadi.

"..Rasa cinta yang membara hanya tahan sampai enam bulan dan selanjutnya kasih sayang cinta yang tulus lah yang meneruskan.."

Karma bersandar pada senderan Kursi jok mobil,memejamkan mata erat seraya menghela nafas,Sebegitu buruk nya kah dia dimata Manami?

"...Dan aku sangat berharap kenangan yang selama ini kita lewati tidak akan hilang dan sirna,"

"Tatap aku jika kau mencintaiku Karma!"Titah Manami,Karma menoleh dan menatap dalam ke Manik ungu Manami.

"Apa mau mu?"

Karma bukan seorang peramal masa depan, jujur ia juga takut, ia takut apa yang dikatakan Manami benar dan jika itu terjadi ia sungguh tidak ingin melihat Gadis yang kini ia amat sayangi kecewa dan terluka.

"Tidak ada,"

"Bohong,"

Manami ingin menangis,rasa sayang nya pada Karma mengapa begitu berlebihan?Inikah yang disebut cinta yang tulus?

"..Jauh didalam hatiku aku hanya ingin kau tetap dalam jiwaku,"

Ya Manami tidak bohong, ia ingin-ralat-sangat ingin Karma tetap berada dalam jiwanya begitu juga dirinya pada Karma.

"Akan kulakukan!"

"Tidak mungkin pasti,"

Tiga tahun kedepan tidak akan diingat oleh kenangan indah yang diisi hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan. Manami menghembuskan nafasnya,merileksasikan diri dari gejolak emosi dihatinya. Sekeras apapun Karma membantahnya, ia yakin hal tersebut akan terjadi juga.

"Aku ingin pulang aku lelah!"Pinta Manami dengan Nada biasa yang dibuat-buat.

"Baiklah,"Dengan itu Karma membawa laju mobilnya, melintasi jalanan kota Kunugigaoka yang sepi karena larutnya malam.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih tumpanganya,"Manami tersenyum singkat ke arah Karma.

"Besok jangan lupa hubungi aku ya?"

Manami mengangguk sekilas sebelum membuka pintu mobil dan beranjak keluar lalu,memberikan aba-aba bahwa Karma harus pergi. Karma mengangguk paham lalu menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan menjauhi kediaman Okuda. Manami memandang penuh duka ke arah Mobil putih milik Karma,agak lama tak peduli dinginya malam dikarenakan baru saja Hujan berhenti.

"..Matta Ashitta Karma-kun.."

.

.

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah ,Karma,Nagisa serta Sugiino Berencana untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Berawal dari pedagang kecil yang menjual Bunga Lavender cantik dipinggiran jalanan,Karma teringat seseorang.

"Oh iya Manami sedang apa ya?"Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri,Nagisa dan Sugiino yang tak sengaja mendengar berujar.

"Dia tidak ada menghubungimu?"

"Ponselnya sedari tadi tidak aktif,"

Sugiino mengamati jejeran bunga yang dijajakan tersebut.

"Ayo kita berkunjung sebentar kerumahnya!"

Karma nampak menimbang

"Ya Boleh juga, Aku akan membawakan Bunga ini untuk nya,"Karma merogoh Kantongnya lalu mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya.

"Aku ingin Bunga lavender nya ,tolong dirangkai secantik mungkin,"Ujar Karma pada Pak tua penjual Bunga lavender tersebut.

"Baiklah.."Ia merangkai Beberap tangkai bunga lavender itu dengan sangat rapi."..Orang yang menerima ini pasti dia adalah orang terpenting Dihidup anda,"

"Ah Jii-san ini memang tau saja,"Ujar Nagisa terkekeh melihat Rona kemerahan menjalari pipi Tirus Karma.

"Arigatou Ojii-san,"Setelah menyerahkan uang, Karma dan yang lainya mulai berjalan menuju rumah Manami.

.

.

.

.

Disaat mereka sampai dikediaman Okuda,mereka melihat Nyonya Okuda sedang duduk santai Diteras rumahnya. Karma dan yang lain berjalan mendekat.

"Okuda-baasan Ohayou,"Sahut Karma dan yang lainya.

"Ah Ohayou,"Nyonya Okuda beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Karma.

"Manami nya ada dirumah kah Baasan?"Tanya Nagisa.

Nyonya Okuda mengernyit.

"Kalian tidak tau kah?"

Karma,Nagisa dan Sugiino saling menatap.

"Manami-chan sudah berangkat ke London pada jam 6 pagi tadi.."

Karma terbelalak, Sugino dan Nagisa disebelahnya terperangah.

"Ke...London?"Tanya Nagisa.

Nyonya Okuda mengangguk lalu berdehem sebentar seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Kau yang bernama Karma?"Tanya nya.

Karma mengangguk.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat dicintainya,dia berpesan padaku agar kau selalu mengingat dirinya,"

Kali ini Karma Mengangguk dengan senyum pasti. Ia lantas pamit dan langsung berlari menjauhi Rumah Okuda dengan masih menggemgam Bunga lavender di tanganya.

"KARMA! KAU AKAN KEMANA!"Teriak Nagisa dan sugiino yang melihat Karma berlari menjauh Namun,Karma tak menjawab ia terus berlari dan berlari.

".."

".."

Nafasnya sudah memburu serta keringat yang terus menerus membasahi wajah tampannya,kakinya pun sudah bergetar karena kelelahan.

.

.

.

TENG!

Karma sampai pada tempat tujuannya.

Ia membunyikan lonceng kuil lalu berdoa.

"Kami-sama..."

Karma mengatupkan kedua tanganya erat seraya memejamkan mata.

"..Jangan biarkan aku melupakanya.."

"..Karena hanya dialah yang aku cintai..."

Di lain tempat..

Manami masih bersedekap dada dan terus bergumam memohon doa,pipinya yang basah karena air matanya tak ia hiraukan. Mantel merah usang miliknya cukup berguna untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari dinginya hawa di kota tersebut.

Manami membuka matanya.

"Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin..."

"...Menerjang kisahnya..."

"...Walau perih.."

Manami menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya lalu beranjak meninggalkan kuil.

"..Akan kupastikan 10 tahun mendatang.."

"..Ketika aku bertemu denganya..

"...Meski dirinya tidak lagi bersamaku..

"..Aku akan tetap menyanyanginya.."

.

.

" _Aku menyanyanginya seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir.."._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A/N:Hallo minna-san duh bikin fic Real sekai lagi nih hehe

Maaf yak fic Bukan yang sekarang belum ane publish lagi ada masalah data ilang duh gomen.

Salam sejuta Romance


End file.
